By Popular Demand, PBA on IBC-13 for Doubleheaders
November 25, 2016 IBC-13 will now air their two live PBA per weekend with the addition for doubleheader on Saturday in a total of four games. After the opening of the 2016-17 season on November 20, the PBA, TV5 and IBC-13 have agreed to revamp the schedule for the Philippine Cup beginning tomorrow. IBC-13 will now air the regular doubleheader on Saturdays in order to complement the the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup for weekend doubleheader. As a result, IBC-13 will now have at least two live games per week to accommodate the regular weekend primetime schedule, while TV5 is still also carry their live games (regular doubleader every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, with the single header provincial game on Saturday). Last season (2015-16 PBA season), the regular doubleheader every Wednesday and Friday (first game at 4:30-6:30 and 7:15-9:15) on TV5, the single header every Saturday (4:30-6:30) and doubleheader every Sunday (3:00-7:00) aired also on TV5 and simulcast on IBC-13 for weekends only. While the Kapinoy network will now broadcast two games live on weekends. TV5 will also retained the regular doubleheader on Wednesday, Friday and Sunday with the single header provincial game on Saturday. TV5 will be simulcast the remaining Sunday doubleheader on IBC-13. Sports5 Center made a return to air in between PBA games every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday on TV5 and the launch of IBC Sports Center in between PBA games every Saturday and Sunday on IBC-13. The number 3 network will also feature the result of PBA every Saturday and Sunday in our daily news programs (Express Balita and News Team 13), IBC-13 is more powerful signal than TV5. As for TV5, here is the new schedule fpr PBA: : Wednesdays and Fridays : 4:30 p.m. – PBA first game : 6:30 p.m. – Aksyon : 7:15 p.m. – PBA second game : 9:15 p.m. – Supernatural (season 10) (Wed) : America's Funniest Home Videos (Fri) : 10:15 p.m. – Aksyon Tonite : 10:45 p.m. – Reaksyon : Saturdays : 5:00 p.m. – PBA provincial game : 7:00 p.m. – Sine Squad : 9:30 p.m. – Catfish : 10:30 p.m. – Ex on the Beach : 11:00 p.m. – Kerygma TV : Sundays : 3:00 p.m. – PBA doubleheader (first game at 3:00, Sports5 Center at 5:00 and second game at 5:15) : 7:15 p.m. – Movie Max 5 : 8:45 p.m. – Ridiculousness : 9:45 p.m. – UFC In addition of a doubleheader game on Saturday (for IBC-13 only) and Sunday (also for IBC-13 and simulcast on TV5 for Sunday only), IBC-13’s ‘Panalo Weekend’ schedule will now be as it follows: : Saturdays : 3:00 p.m. – PBA doubleheader (first game at 3:00, Sports5 Center at 5:00 and second game at 5:15) : 7:15 p.m. – Express Balita Weekend : 7:45 p.m. – Maya Loves Sir Chief : 8:30 p.m. – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes : 9:30 p.m. – T.O.D.A.S. : 10:30 p.m. – IBCinema : Sundays : 3:00 p.m. – PBA doubleheader (first game at 3:00, Sports5 Center at 5:00 and second game at 5:15) : 7:15 p.m. – Express Balita Weekend : 7:45 p.m. – The Million Peso Money Drop : 8:30 p.m. – Born to be a Superstar : 9:30 p.m. – Dingdong n' Lani : 10:30 p.m. – Sunday Sinemaks Our viewership on IBC-13 on a weekend live two game basis. They want to increase the media giant IBC-13 which has wider reach and bigger viewership by boosting its daytime, primetime and weekend programming. Aside from PBA on weekend primetime, IBC-13 had a strongest weekend line-up and focusing on drama anthology and comedy programs (IBC-produced sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the long-running and top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S.) every Saturday; and game show, reality and variety show on Sunday. Filipino blockbusters that have proven to be popular with viewers will continue to be part of IBC-13’s weekend late primetime slot.